For Times Gone By
by NoelleWynters
Summary: Will decides everyone deserves a night out in Storybrooke to ring in the New Year after the year they've all had.


_Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing, this is all for fun._

_As well, there is mentions of drinking in this one, nothing serious though. To me it isn't, but then I've seen much worse in college. Hope it is enjoyable at any rate._

The year had started out as any other in Storybrooke and he'd had no reason to believe it would be any different from any previous. That was until that fateful stormy night in autumn when a certain White Rabbit put a hole in the floor of Granny's diner, and dragged him back to Wonderland.

That was after a side trip to a parallel realm, which was currently in what this world called Victorian England. He'd wondered how Alice had ended up in an asylum, but wasn't about to stop for a chat with the orderlies or any of the doctors. Her stubborn nature had almost thwarted the entire rescue attempt, and he'd been rather disappointed when she'd suddenly gone from being a somewhat timid girl, so unlike the Alice he remembered, to taking control of the situation. He had rather hoped to play the hero, but she'd taken care of the job so he fancied it was all good. He wasn't against letting a woman take charge.

Landing back in Wonderland had been one thing he was loathed to do, a small part of him would have rather dealt with the men chasing them in England. It was a marginal part, but he thought he might have better luck with them than everything in Wonderland. Alice had won out though, and then the promised wish made it all the better. He really wasn't overly interested in having her reunited with her genie in the beginning; he wanted the wish. But as they continued on their journey he found her determination to find and rescue Cyrus from whatever hell Jafar had planned rather heartwarming. Or he would have, if he'd had a heart. But he had to admire her conviction.

Will picked up his glass and took another long drink of whatever beverage it was he'd ordered at The Rabbit Hole, thinking they were all more than deserving of a night out after all they'd gone through in Wonderland. That was not forgetting all that had happened in Storybrooke, and what they'd found out about the genie Jafar was prepared to kill for to have in his possession.

The beginning of the year had been quiet enough, but he had to admit, for himself at least, the last couple months had been one hell of a ride. It seemed to be tradition in this realm to drink until you couldn't stand up on New Year's Eve and he was going to give it a try.

Or at least he thought he was, until Rumpel came up beside him and made a disapproving noise. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the problem was. "Is there something wrong?" he inquired, moving his drink away from the other man. He wasn't letting him use magic to turn it into something harmless, he'd paid for it and he was going to enjoy it.

"It is none of my business, but it does seem like a waste of an evening out with friends to drink so much you likely will forget it in the morning," Rumpel commented, ordering a few ice teas, firmly stating he didn't want anything else mixed into the drinks either.

Will shrugged, glancing over at the booth his friends were seated in. Neal was up against the wall with his one arm wrapped around Emma's shoulder. She had her head rested on his shoulder, listening as Belle and Alice engaged in a lively conversation. Cyrus was looking over a book with Henry, who had been allowed to accompany them that night as Regina planned to stop by later on. She swore she couldn't handle much more of the Mary Margaret and David after Christmas dinner, and had instructed Belle to call her whenever they happened to take their leave.

"Well, after the year I've had I think I deserve it," he replied, feeling he was completely justified.

Rumpel laughed, to which Will felt compelled to ask what was so funny. The older man leaned against the bar, waiting as patiently as he could for the drinks he'd ordered, and shook his head. "You spent most of the year under a curse in which you didn't even know yourself. Alice spent the majority of the year locked away in an asylum, being treated as if she were mad, abandoned by her family. She says she insisted they not visit her, but every child wants their parents to come for them no matter how much they insist they do not. Cyrus spent the same time locked away in a cage that was made of a metal that was poison to him," he stated as his drinks were brought over. He motioned his hand over the glasses of iced tea, causing them to vanish and reappear at the table they were all gathered. "I suppose it is all in the way you look at the year."

Will followed him over to the booth, grabbing a chair from one of the tables he walked by so he'd have somewhere to sit. He really didn't want to be crowded into the booth with the rest of the couples. "So, do we have any resolutions for the new year?" he inquired, pulling everyone out of their conversations and musings.

"Nope," Neal answered, reaching out to grab his glass of iced tea. "Don't see the point; I never remember them after a week. If anything, I resolve not to make one. That's one I know I'll keep."

Emma grinned. "I like that one; I'm making that my resolution as well."

Alice laughed, it did sound like a good idea. It would be the easiest one to make and keep. She'd always tried, ever since she was a child, but always forgot about them. They were always the type of resolution that could never work out regardless; she normally resolved to make her father happy. She did everything she could think of, but in the long run none of it had worked out.

"With the amount you have drank thus far tonight, is it safe to assume your resolution is to abstain from drink in the New Year?" Cyrus inquired, glancing over at Will with a touch of a grin.

Belle choked on her mouthful of iced tea, whilst everyone else giggled at the look on Will's face. He placed a hand on his chest and did his best to look insulted. "You have offended me deeply with that statement," he proclaimed.

Neal shook his head, still laughing. "Come on Will, even I was wondering if you were making this your last hurrah before swearing off the stuff for a year."

"Some mates you all are, making me the wrong end of a joke," he sulked, picking up his drink to have another mouthful.

Cyrus just laughed a bit, and then turned his attention back to the rest of the group, or more to the point, Neal and Emma. New Year's was not a holiday he was overly accustomed to. Many other religious holidays and otherwise he'd heard of in his travels, but this one didn't seem to be one he could recall hearing many traditions and customs about. "Why do you make a resolution tonight?" he inquired.

Emma shrugged. "I'm really not sure. It is more just making a promise you're going to do something, like get in shape or stop doing something; only most people never stick to it. I guess it is more the fun of saying you're going to do it rather than following through. I have yet to meet anyone who actually managed to keep one an entire year."

"So it isn't something that anyone is actually required to state at some point during the night," Cyrus surmised, as Regina came over and sat in the booth next to Henry.

"Not really, it is more a habit and tradition than something you really need to do. Unless of course you're Will," Rumpel said, getting yet another offended look from the Knave of Hearts.

"What is this, pick on Will night?" he queried, starting to wonder if they'd all decided on this before he'd dragged them out to ring in the New Year. If they hadn't, they were doing a good job of it regardless.

Regina smirked. "That is a tradition I could get behind every New Year's. You've obviously done something to deserve it."

"Have not. Bloody wonderful mates you all are, I'll remember this for a later date when you want something," he grumbled, smiling slightly. Despite all the protesting and proclamations he made, he would always be there for anyone seated at the table, no matter how big or small the problem was. He might make a bit of a show out of helping them, but he'd never leave a friend in need.

Emma glanced over to the bar to see what time it was, a bright grin crossing her face as there were only a few minutes left in the year. "There is one New Year's tradition though you might like, Cyrus," she said, catching the genie's attention. He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to elaborate. "At midnight, you kiss someone. Preferably the person you love, there is some folklore it strengthens the ties in the relationship. They also say the first person you encounter in the New Year sets the tone for the rest of the year."

"Bloody good thing Jafar was wished away to a far distant realm. Would hate to run on him again," Will muttered.

"Not unless I was driving something to hit him with," Neal said. He hadn't actually seen everything that had gone down on the main street, but had heard all about it. The stories he heard were enough to solidify his opinion of the sorcerer and he did not want him anywhere near his little family again.

Alice laughed nervously; she still did not like hearing the man's name. After everything he'd done and tried to do, she would rather not have even a memory of him flit through her mind. She felt Cyrus tip her downcast face up to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, he's gone now. He'll never hurt us, or anyone we care about, again," he assured her, to which she smiled.

Before she could answer, everyone around them started to count down from ten. They looked at each other slightly confused until they realized they were counting down the last seconds of the year. With a smile they joined in, and were more than happy to celebrate the New Year with the traditional kiss.

Will wrinkled his nose as the three couples kissed at midnight. He was happy they all had found each other, but he would still prefer to be anywhere but sitting there watching them kiss. He even noticed Regina kissing Henry on the top of his head, and he reciprocated by sleepily kissing her on the cheek. Evidently his insistence he could stay up to ring in the New Year hadn't been true, as he looked about ready to fall asleep at the drop of a pin.

A grin crossed Will's face as an idea went through his mind. It seemed Regina had acquired a talent for mind reading as well, because when she caught the expression on his face out of the corner of her eye she gave him a look that could very likely kill. "If you so much as attempt to kiss me, Knave, I'll render you useless to any woman you meet for the rest of your days."

Will raised his hands up in a mock surrender at those words. "Wouldn't dream of it!" he insisted, a little shocked she'd figured out what he'd been thinking of doing.

Alice broke off her kiss with Cyrus, laughing a bit at the exchange she'd just heard. "One moment," she whispered to Cyrus, who was watching her with interest.

She moved about enough in the booth to kneel on the bench, and then leaned across the table, grabbing Will by the shoulders and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "There, it isn't the same sort of kiss as everyone else but you got a kiss just shortly after midnight," she declared.

Will laughed, grabbing hold of her to give her a light kiss on her forehead as well. "You're too good to everyone you meet, you know that? But thanks for the kiss, I appreciate it. You can return to kissing your genie now."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I have a name you know."

Will's eyes lit up with amusement. "Oh, I know that. Lord knows I heard it enough on that trek through Wonderland. I just enjoy bothering you when I can."

Cyrus shook his head before Alice took hold of him again for another kiss. Will leaned back in his chair and took up his drink again. If this atmosphere was to set the tone for the rest of the year, he had a feeling it was going to be a good year. With this much love in the air there was no way it could be anything else.


End file.
